


The Witch's Curse

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel leaves with the guy's to go on a hunt. It doesn't go as planned. Now you have to save your's and Gabriel's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for some angst, so I made some angst.

“I will be back before you know it,” Gabriel smiled pulling you in for a kiss.

“I know, but I want to go and be of help,” you frowned at your broken arm.

“I am sorry sugar, but right now you wouldn’t be much help.”

You pouted, “Yeah, I know, I would just be a liability.”

Dean and Sam walked into the room, “Cass, Gabriel, are you two ready?”

“Yep,” Gabriel said, kissing you one last time.

While they were gone you had attempted to do some laundry but with your one arm, it was pointless.

So you lounged in your bed watching television when you heard movement outside your bedroom door. You went to check on the commotion when Sam rushed towards you. 

“Y/N, get back in your room. NOW!” Sam practically screamed.

“What’s wrong?!” You demanded, fearing something happened to Gabriel.

“Just go to your warded room for ten minutes,” Dean pleaded, helping Cass hold back Gabriel, who looked to be in pain and very angry. 

You trusted them so you hurried back into your room, the warded room. You had claimed two rooms, a normal one and an archangel proof one. You only used the angel proofed room when you were mad at Gabriel and didn’t want to talk to him.

Fifteen minutes passed when you heard a knock on the door.

“Y/N can you come out for a minute,” Cass asked politely.

You unlocked the door to see Dean, Sam, and Castiel. 

“Where is Gabriel? What happened? What is wrong?”

“Y/N, calm down for a minutes so we can explain,” Dean said. 

You took a deep breath, “Okay.”

“The hunt didn’t go entirely as planned, the witch did something to Gabriel, a curse,” Sam started to explain.

“What kind of curse?”

“We aren’t for sure, but we believe that the curse makes Gabriel want to harm the person he cares about most, you,” Castiel answered. 

“Where is he? Can we reverse it?” You practically begged, praying that it was fixable.

“We are going to do whatever we can to bring him back to you. He is down in the dungeon at the moment.”

“Can I see him?”

“I don’t know if that is a good idea…”

You started to cry even harder.

“But we can try,” Sam finished, not wanting to see you cry anymore.

You walked with the guys down to the dungeon, picking at your fingernails along the way, a nervous habit you developed as a teenager. The boys walked in first to talk to Gabriel while you listened in.

“Y/N wants to see you.”

“No,” Gabriel shouted. “I just want to hurt her and I don’t want to hurt her.”

“That is very contradicting,” you could almost hear the smirk on Dean’s face.

“Guys, please, don’t let her see me,” you heard him beg. 

The tears flowed freely down your face. You couldn’t take anymore and went to the library. It only took five minutes for them to find you, hunched over a book.

“What are you doing? Are you okay?” Dean asked.

You wiped the tears from your face, “Yeah, I’m fined, just figuring out how to break this curse.”

“Maybe you should-“

“No!”

“Seriously, Y/N-“

“I said no, just let me work.”

“Okay, but here you at least need a drink,” Dean said sliding a glass of whiskey your way.

“Thanks,” you whispered, downing the drink quickly.

It had been hours, fifteen books, and a whole bottle of whiskey before Sam quickly stood up, announcing that he had something.

“Castiel said it was a curse but it was just a spell,” Sam said cheerfully.

“Okay, let’s pretend I have no idea why that makes you happy,” Dean said.

“Because spells are so much simpler to break, curses need to be reversed by the caster themselves while a spell can be broken by anyone,” Sam smiled.

A huge grin crossed your face. “Do we have what we need?”

“There are a few items on the list that we will need to get, give us a couple hours and we will have your boyfriend good as new,” Sam answered.

“Okay, what do I need to do?”

“Sammy and I will go grab the supplies that Cass couldn’t get to. You stay here and get the spell ready,” Dean said handing you a sheet of paper with the information on it. 

It had been a half an hour of you debating whether or not you should go down and see Gabriel. You missed him. Last night was the first night in three months you hadn’t slept next to Gabe’s side. You walked down to the dungeon slowly and unsure you should even be doing this. 

You slowly opened the door, the squeak of the hinges announcing your presence. 

“Dean, please tell me you’re here to fix me?” You heard the desperation in his voice.

You remained silent, hiding in the darkness, afraid to say anything.

“Please help me. I’m afraid,” his voice broke.

You felt the hot tears roll down your cheeks. 

“We are going to help you.”

“Y/N?” You saw his head snap up. You took a long look at Gabriel’s face. It was pale, covered in sweat, and his eyes were rimmed red. You walked into the light.

“Hi, Gabe,” you gave a half-hearted smile.

“LEAVE! NOW!” He screamed, pulling the chains that were binding him. 

“You won’t hurt me,” you told him.

“I want to,” he said clinching his teeth.

You were walking away but turned back to look at him, “I love you.”

Dean and Sam walked in to see you crying, again. You swore to yourself, you hated being such a baby.

“Y/N what happened?” Sam rushed to your side.

“It’s fine, please let us just get this fixed.”

“Alright, let’s do this,” Dean smiled. 

The three of you gathered all the ingredients and made the alter.

“Y/N, you have to say the incantation,” Dean informed.

“Why?”

“Because you have the strongest connection with Gabriel,” Sam explained for his brother.

“Alright.”

You started reading the words while cutting your hand, bleeding into the bowl. When you finished speaking there was a huge puff of black smoke. You all stood there waiting when you heard a shout from the dungeon. 

You quickly rushed down to Gabriel. You threw open the door and there he was, smiling.

“Y/N, I am so glad to see you. Still love me?”

This time it was tears of joy streaming down your face.

You fumbled with the keys to unlock the restraints.

“Give me those,” Dean ordered, taking the keys out of your hands.

You sat on Gabriel’s lap, kissing every inch of his face. You heard the restraints hit the floor and felt his harms wrap around your body, his warmth seeping into you.

“Should we leave you two alone?” Dean joked.

Before anyone could say anything else, you felt your body hit your bed.

“I missed you,” you looked into his golden eyes.

“I missed you too,” he stared back.

You laughed.

“What is so funny?”

“We’ve been apart for only a single day and we are acting like teenagers.”

“Only because I love you so much,” he leaned down and kissed you.

“I love you too.”


End file.
